1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electrical meters and instruments, and more particularly to long-scale moving coil instruments of the type suspending the moving coil between upper and lower tension bands.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Moving coil instruments for measuring and indicating an electrical quantity upon a scale as an analog are well known. Recently, digital techniques have spawned an increasing number and variety of digital voltmeters capable of digitally measuring and indicating a voltage or other electrical quantity. Although digital instruments can offer greater accuracies, a substantial need exists for moving coil meters if they can be manufactured economically, and with satisfactory accuracy. Prior art techniques have failed to provide satisfactory ways to minimize the number of parts in a moving coil type instrument and to simplify assembly and adjustment steps in production, and thus have been unable to realize a moving coil instrument with satisfactory economy and accuracy.